Mickey Mouse (TV series)
| starring = | composer = Christopher Willis | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 50 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Paul Rudish | runtime = 4 minutes | company = Disney Television Animation | distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://mickey.disney.com/mickey-cartoons | website_title = }} Mickey Mouse is an American animated comedy television series produced by Disney Television Animation. It features classic cartoon characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and Pete in contemporary settings such as Paris, Venice, Tokyo and New York. The series has the slapstick feel of classic Mickey Mouse shorts, while providing a modern update with the extensive use of Toon Boom and Flash animation, and "places the titular character in humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality, along with his long-beloved charm and good hearted-ness." It is being executive produced by Emmy Award-winning artist Paul Rudish, who is also directing the series, along with Aaron Springer and Clay Morrow. Joseph Holt is the series' art director. On September 15, 2013, Paul Rudish, Jenny Gase-Baker, and Joseph Holt won 3 Emmy Awards for their work on the episode "Croissant de Triomphe." The first episode, "Croissant de Triomphe", was released as a special preview on March 12, 2013 on Disney.com. The series officially premiered on June 28, 2013 on Disney Channel, followed by the releases on Disney.com and Watch Disney Channel. A total of 18 episodes aired in the first season, while the second season, consisting of 19 episodes, premiered on April 11, 2014. The third season premiered on July 17, 2015. Voice cast * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Practical Pig * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip * Jim Cummings as Pete * Alan Young as Uncle Scrooge McDuck * Corey Burton as Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Dale Broadcast As of March 2014, a total of 100 million viewers in the United States had seen the series, and it was airing in 160 countries. As of June 2014, the show, translated in 34 languages, had reached over 135 million viewers worldwide. Series overview Episode list Season 1 (2013–14) Season 2 (2014–15) Season 3 (2015–16) Awards Home media The first season of the series was released on DVD on August 26, 2014. References External links * * * * Review of "Croissant de Triomphe" at FLIP animation magazine Retrieved March 2013 * [http://www.tv.com/shows/mickey-mouse/ Mickey Mouse] at TV.com Category:Annie Award winners Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse television series Category:Disney animated television series Category:Flash cartoons Category:Cartoons animated with Toon Boom Category:American children's comedy series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series reboots Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:Television series by Disney